Thinking of You
by addicted2tony
Summary: Abby thinks about lost love and new love. Set during WWII. Written for the Decades and Era's challenge on NFA. Warning: Character Death


Title: Thinking of You

Disclaimer: I did not create nor do I own the characters of NCIS. The story line alone belongs to me. I mean no harm in borrowing the characters for a little while to play in the world I built them.

Summary: Abby Sciuto thinks about lost love and new love. Set in World War II. Based off the song "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry. Written for Decades and Eras Challenge.

A/n: This is my first venture into Abby/McGee. Reviews are appreciated  I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Abigail Sciuto reached into the back of a drawer in her vanity table to pull out a small book. From the book, Abby pulled a worn out picture that was starting to fade due to her frequent handling. Abby could not believe a year had already passed since the day she had learned he would never return to her again. She would never forget the day that she had received the telegram from the department of war. It had been the worst day of her life. The day she had lost Timothy McGee she had felt a small part of herself die as well. Abby ran her fingers over Tim all dressed up in his freshly cleaned uniform. She had taken the photograph right before he had been shipped to Europe. He had been sent there to help them fight Germany. It was there that he had been killed in combat. They had said he died a hero, and yet he had been her hero all along. She stuck the picture back into its rightful place on the mirror under a pair of rosary beads that he had given to her. The rosaries had been the only thing Tim had left of his Mother after she passed away. Abby treasured them every day because besides this tattered picture it was the only thing she had left of him.

Abby turned in her seat to stare at the man sleeping in her bed. Tim had told her to move on with her life if anything were to happen to him while he was over in Europe. Abby had tried her best to follow his wishes, but it just did not seem right. Every time she was with John she was always thinking about Tim. She could not seem to get him out of her mind and heart. Sure a part of her loved John, but she knew she would never love him the way that she had loved Tim. Abby always knew her and Tim were soul mates. They were supposed to be together forever. She had known it from the moment she met him that they would be together forever. If only forever had lasted. Abby couldn't help but think back to the day they had met.

_Abby stood on top of a bridge staring down into the deep water below. She still did not know why she had allowed her friends to drag her to the bridge. She was afraid of heights and they knew it. Abby glanced to her left as she watched her friend Ziva jump happily into the water. _

"_That's a long way down," a voice said._

_Abby glanced next to her and found a young man standing beside her. She immediately decided that she loved the smile that graced his lips. She had never seen anything like it._

"_Yeah thanks that really helps," Abby told him, her knuckles turning whiter as she gripped the railing tighter. _

"_I'm just not a huge fan of heights," he said, speaking the words that expressed Abby's fear as well, "I mean give me a song and I can dance to anything."_

_Abby grinned. She loved to go dancing. It was something she did even though her parents had told her to stop. _

"_I'm Tim."_

"_Hi, I'm Abby," she said as she blushed._

"_How about we jump together," Tim suggested with a small smile._

_Tim moved closer towards her with his hand held out. Abby thought about it for a moment. She had not understood at the time, but she felt safer now that Tim was there. Abby freed one of her hands from the railing and grabbed his waiting hand. _

"_We'll jump on the count of two," Tim told her._

"_The count of two?" Abby exclaimed, "Who jumps on the count of two?" _

"_We do," Tim replied as that smile she loved worked its way back across his lips._

_Abby couldn't say no all of a sudden. Tim counted and after he said two she found herself jumping off the bridge and falling into the water below. They never let go of each other's hand even as they crashed through the water. When Abby broke the surface of the water she found herself staring into the eyes of Tim. _

"_I guess that wasn't so bad," Tim told her._

"_No," Abby agreed, "It wasn't."_

_Tim leaned over and kissed her gently on her lips. Abby was momentarily confused for a moment before she began to kiss him back. It was then and there Abby knew they would be together forever._

Abby sighed as she crossed the room to the window staring out as far as she could. She could picture in her mind how Tim used to ride his bicycle with Abby on the handles bars. Those had been the happiest days of Abby's life. Abby's mind wandered, most days she preferred reliving memories in her mind where she could be with her lost love once more.

_Abby hopped off the handle bars of the bicycle as Timothy slowed down a bit. With a grin she grabbed his hat off his head and ran down the dirt road a bit. She twirled around grinning madly at the man behind her. Tim caught up with her easily, but then again Abby had not really been running fast. She never wanted to run too far away from Tim. When Tim caught up with Abby he let the bike fall out of his hands as he captured her lips with his own. While Abby was momentarily distracted he easily was able to pull his hat out of her hand. Not that he minded one bit that she had it. _

"_You distracted me," Abby mumbled, but she was still grinning from ear to ear. _

"_You let me," Tim told her. _

"_I know."_

"_Race you to the lake," Tim told her with a grin. _

_Abby and Tim took off towards at the same time. They stripped down to the bathing suits they wore underneath as they ran. Abby was the first to reach the lake. She knew that Tim had let her win, like always, but she didn't mind. She dived into the cool water knowing that he was right behind her. When she came back up to the surface she found Tim grinning at her as the water dripped off his hair, trickling down his cheeks. _

"_I love you," Tim told her._

"_I love you too."_

Abby snapped out of her happy day dream when she realized that John was no longer in bed sleeping and that he was now standing at the window kissing her. It seemed every time she was with him she was thinking of Tim. She thought about what they would do if it was Tim instead of John with her. Every time she gazed into Johns eyes she longed to gaze into Tim's. She could not help if she would always live with second best, not knowing what true love was ever again. When she kissed John she would close her eyes and feel as if she was kissing Tim. Whenever John pulled her into his arms she felt disgusted with herself for wishing that it was Tim instead. She knew that she would never be on the same level with John as she had been when she was with Tim. Abby pushed John away before turning back towards the window.

"I'll never be him," She heard John tell her.

Abby did not understand why John would stick around with her when he knew where her heart really laid. Then again she could have just as easily ended it to save them both the pain. Yet Abby hadn't ended it because she had been tired of being alone, and she knew John was just as afraid of being alone. Abby stared out the window and she could almost see herself heading down the dirt road dressed all in black to attend Tim's funeral. It had been the worst day of her life.

_It had been hours since Timothy McGee had been buried in the ground and even longer since his funeral had ended. Yet Abby could not seem to bring herself to leave the graveyard where her lover would rest for eternity. Seeing him being lowered into the ground made everything so real. For the past week and a half while she waited for his body to be returned from Europe she had hoped that it was all a mistake. She had waited by the window for hours each day hoping to see Tim come walking down the dirty road. He had never come. He was truly gone. Abby dropped to her knees as she stared at the temporary grave marker that had Timothy McGee etched into it. _

"_What am I going to do without you," Abby sobbed. _

_Abby cried for what seemed like hours as she knelt on the grave of her dead lover. Before he had left he had told her that he wanted her to move on and find happiness if something were to ever happen to him while he was over in Europe. At the time Abby had not wanted to believe that it was possible for him to get hurt. Now she wished she would have prepared for the worst. Even more than that she wished she could have done something to prevent him from going to Europe where he would meet his demise. _

"_Why'd you leave me?" Abby muttered when her sobs lessoned, and the tears only dripped down her cheeks._

_Abby placed Tim's hat that she had taken from him so many times as they had headed down to the lake. It didn't seem right for her to keep it anymore now that he was gone. After she had placed it where she thought his head was she stood up. She silently said good bye before she walked away._


End file.
